Insanley Inlove
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Sequel to Carrying The Killers Spawn. What would you do if everything you thought you knew wasn't real? What if you were told to live a different life and be forced to believe that you are insane? Would true love find me , would I find home , or would I be lost in a web of lies?
1. Insanely New

**Insanley Inlove**

Spencer living with Wren five years after waking up from the 'delusions' , afraid to go back to Rosewood because of triggers, was it really a delusion or is Spencer caught in a web of lies.

**Also Spencer is twenty three and wren should be around twenty eight. Aaron would be around six , and Toby would be Twenty four. **

* * *

**Spencers POV**

**Five years later**

"Sweetheart there are new neighbors here to welcome us here." Wren said to me as I sat in my new living room. Admiring the wedding ring sitting upon my hand. Looking unnatural , staring me in the face mocking me. It was beautiful , it truly is , but my hand feels empty without the ring hidden within my mind ; and hiding place within my new house.

I guess you remember me right? I am that girl who had episodes of thinking that she was married to the most amazing man in the world, who was only a figment of her imagination. I know, insane right? Don't worry about hurting my feelings , it took years to get out of the state of paranoia I was in. I realize now that even in my dreams I was in denial of the footprint Ian left on me.

Living in a slow paced town in the middle of New Hampshire has its benefits. I didn't know anyone and the hurt went away. i could be myself and not be afraid of anyone knowign the truth about me. we could live happy ,sane lives. No one will know that I was in a mental asylum , they will just know me as the recent college grad with a doctor as her devoted husband. We could live a hapilly ever after.

"Hello I am Sydney and this is Mark. We saw the moving truck yesterday and we decided to greet you." A woman said at the door that looked to be no older than me. Young twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes, kind of reminded me of Hanna, years ago when I was still mentally intact or at least more mentally intact with what was going on around me and I was really happy as well.

"I am Spencer and this is my fiancé Wren." I said holding my hand out for her to shake it with the classic smile of mine that I had. Give them the ole Hastings charm. This was as close to perfection as we could be.

"Pleased to meet you, and we all hug in this cul-de-sac" She said taking me into a tight hug that made me let out an oomph. I put my arms around her and patted her back gently in return. See we could be a happy , people loving couple , I could be a normal person.

"Ignore Sydney, she is just excited. We have been in good spirits. She got a new promotion at the local vet." Mark said to us and Wren slung his arm around me as Sydney let go. We adjusted ourselves so that we looked like we were an upbeat , happy couple that had no problems in the world ; fucking bullshit.

"We are also expecting our first child , we also very excited. Well it isnt confirmed or anything , but we are going to the doctor tomorrow. De you have any children?" Sydney said rubbing her abdomen and I just stared at her balnkly , not knowing what to say. I was at a loss for words as visions kept coming back , but they seemed so real , i feel as though I held my baby boy.

"I miscarried a couple years , ago. I didn't even know that I was pregnant." I informed them and then the naive light in Sydneys eye slightly darkened as she looked on with sad eyes and I felt a tear slip away. To be honest I do not know how I miscarried , Wren said that I stabbed myself in the stomach after the rape to kill myself , but I have no recolection.

"It was a hard time on Spencer , but she was a young sixteen year old girl and after years of help , we are finally in a stable place. "Wren explained rubbing my arms. Maybe one day Wren and I would have children together , i would enjoy being a mother.

* * *

So what is real and what isnt?


	2. Insanely Shopping

**Insanley Inlove**

Spencer living with Wren five years after waking up from the 'delusions' , afraid to go back to Rosewood because of triggers, was it really a delusion or is Spencer caught in a web of lies.

**Also Spencer is twenty three and wren should be around twenty eight. Aaron would be around six , and Toby would be Twenty four. **

* * *

**Spencers POV**

"Is there anything to really do out here?" I asked Sydney as we were in the grocery store together, Sydney thought it would be fun for her to have a neighborhood party to introduce Wren and I to everyone.

"Well socialize , do yoga , see a movie. A lot of guys hunt." Sydney shrugs and I just nod silently , this is the idealistic life and I'm not sure if I truly want it. Then again this is my first time really being free in the real world in years. I guess you want more back story on how I got to be with Wren right? I know I ask myself the same thing all the time. I guess being in a sanitarium changes you. They tried to get me to remember things that happened when I was under , I guess I just couldn't. Wren told me it was probably schizophrenia.

Wren told me that while I was under , I seemed to be very lenient on him and how I would respond well to him . This ended up me having trust in him after i woke up. I have no clear memories , Its like my brain was shut off.

"Nice , I like yoga" I smile nodding after a while , not completely lying.

"We also ski a lot in the winter. " She offered and then a true smile appeared , I remember somethings before the incident , one being on a family vacation.

"I used to love to ski, my family used to travel to the Alps when I was little" I say telling her with enthusiasm.

"Wow , that sounds awesome. Good thing you are marrying a doctor right?" She asked and I nodded with a light smile on my lips.

"Yeah , he is a good guy. Plus he loves me very much." I told her and I still felt guilt because I don't love him. We are in the book aisle when I see a very familiar face on a magazine cover. My eyes almost rolled out as I saw Aria on the cover of a magazine for GoodViews , which is a review magazine for various forms of entertainment. I saw that there was an interview with her on a book she wrote.

"Wow you read her book too?" Sydney says and I shake my head.

"No , I just knew her in high school , we used to be friends. What is it about?" I ask and go back to looking at some things. I don't know what happened since I blacked-out but I had no idea I would see Aria like that.

"Its apparently a parallel to what happened a few years ago. A friend of hers went missing without a trace , and how the investigation they did to find her. Sad book , tells some of the stories that her and her friends all had. Ends with them finding her resting place. Though it is supposed to be fiction to what happened so for all we know the girl is alive and with them. She switched names though." Sydney said and immediately I knew what she was talking about, Ali.

"Yeah our friend Allison died a few years ago, they found her body around a year after she disappeared. I haven't really talked to Aria since then so I kind of just never knew she wrote a book." I say shrugging moving on from the subject.

"That's sad. Kind of sad to think about I guess? So I have invited around seventy people to my house for the party. Most of them live in town or own local businesses. Nothing to strange." She said following my vibe and I was relieved because well , I don't know why.

* * *

So Aria is a writer , next chapter I will show what Spencer does.


	3. Insanely Gabbing

**Insanley Inlove**

Spencer living with Wren five years after waking up from the 'delusions' , afraid to go back to Rosewood because of triggers, was it really a delusion or is Spencer caught in a web of lies.

Also Spencer is twenty three and wren should be around twenty eight. Aaron would be around six , and Toby would be Twenty four.

So peeps are wanting to see Toby and Aaron. I can't say if they exist in her life or not because she thinks that it was all a delusion , which it may be.

* * *

**Spencers POV**

"So how long have you and Wren been dating?" A woman named Abigail asked me as I circled around alone while Sydney got a dish out of the fridge and Wren talked to the men in the other room. The party was in full swing and I seemed to meet a lot of people who lived in the area and the local business. I was sort of taken back at how nice the people in the area were to me here.

"Around three or so years we have been friends for seven though." I tell them and they all coo at me and I nod looking at the ground smiling.

"So what do you do exactly?" Abigail asks me and I smile at her proudly to show I am not just some gold digger which some people referred to me as in the past.

"I am planning on opening a restaurant in the place where that rundown TGI Fridays is by the highway." I say taking a small sip of wine. I was proud of myself for being able to open up my own restaurant because cooking was a passion of mine that I found after waking up. I guess it just stuck with me .

"Really? So is what I hear true?" Abigail asks me and I cock my eyebrow at her confused.

"Is what true?" I ask nervous of what she might say , for all I know people could have found out about my mental state afew years ago. "That you had a miscarriage?"

"Abby I told you not to tell anyone!" Sydney says coming into the room. "Ignore her Spencer she is just a drunk."

"I wont tell anyone about what was his name , Aaron if you don't want me too." she says and I look at her bug eyed.

"How do you know about Aaron?" I ask because i know for sure that I never told anyone about my delusions to that extent. This could be big trouble and might make some things come back to mind that should stay hidden inside of there deep from anyone finding out.

"Because its the name of the restaurant. " Abigail says making a duh face and I guess that she some how put two and two together to get something close to the truth that I am sure that I will never escape my lips.

"Oh yes , well Aaron was an old friend of mine who isn't with me any longer." Also a figment of my imagination , but I will leave that for Sunday brunch. I really hope Wren walks over because at this point I am stranded with a boisterous and nosy woman.

"So Spencer do you plan on kids , I mean you are getting married so it is only natural right?" The wicked bitch of the east asked me and I automatically frowned because I hate to bring up my miscarriage with other people and Abigail is already the second person in this stupid town to question me about having kids.

"I want to establish a marriage and career first before I think about having another child." I said without thinking and then covered my tracks quickly. "I had a miscarriage in high school" I said not completely lying because I was in high school when I went psycho.

"Well that is good." She says and Wren swoops in to my rescue.

"I am sorry sweetheart but I need you to meet my boss." He said pulling me away from the gab and walked with me hand in hand.

We walk over to the dining room and I think I see someone enter the house from the corner of my eye but I am not too certain of whom it is, though they look familiar in a sense. My breath hitches in my chest and all of a sudden I start to feel dizzy , because when I turn my head I see the last person in this world I thought I would ever see; Jenna

* * *

So is Jenna good or bad. Is Aaron real or not real ? Spencer starts to question more in the next chapter.


End file.
